Amores en el olvido
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Siempre que veía Naruto notaba que había varias parejas que nunca tuvieron un buen momento romántico o por lo menos un buen acercamiento. O también a veces notaba que había personajes que necesitaban un poco de amor en su vida o personajes que si tenían a alguien pero que nunca se quedaron juntos. En fin, es por eso que hice esta serie de one-shots.


¡Hi! ¡Konishiwa! Estoy feliz ya que esta será mi primera serie de one-shots, pero déjenme decirles como se me ocurrió:

Siempre que veía Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, notaba que había varias parejas que nunca tuvieron un buen momento romántico o por lo menos un buen acercamiento. O también a veces notaba que había personajes que necesitaban un poco de amor en su vida o personajes que si tenían a alguien pero que nunca se quedaron juntos porque a Kishimoto no le parecía o porque simplemente los mato. En fin, todo eso me desesperaba, así que quise empezar a escribir esta serie de one-shots con parejas no muy comunes o aclamadas.

Notas

*Cada capítulo estará dedicado a una pareja en especial.

*Los capítulos no se relacionaran con algún otro a menos de que yo lo determine.

" _ **Amores en el olvido"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Deidara y Kurotsuchi**_

" _ **Un amor explosivo"**_

Por primera vez desde la fundación del mundo las personas podían gozar de completa paz.

 _La Gran Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja_ había llegado a su fin desde hace más de quince años. Así es, todo era paz y felicidad y los cinco actuales kages se esforzaban día a día por mantener esa paz intacta.

 _No dejarían que les arrebataran algo que le costó tantos sacrificios a la humanidad._

En Ia Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas. La cuarta tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, se paseaba tranquilamente por la aldea. Iwagakure era un mar de alegrías.

Podía apreciar como las familias iban juntas tomadas de las manos y con rostros felices. La felicidad era palpable en cualquier parte de la ciudad y eso hacia feliz a su líder.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo se dejó guiar por sus pies hasta llegar a los últimos edificios que estaban a las orillas de la ciudad. Hacía tiempo que no se acercaba a esos rumbos. Ella sola se lo había prohibido, pero ahí estaba ella, frente a su pasado. Se acercó al edificio más viejo y lamentable que se encontraba ahí. No era muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo. Unos cinco pisos más o menos. Se quedó observándolo detenidamente. Seguía igual de abandonado como cuando lo frecuentaba para sus reuniones clandestinas con el aprendiz de su abuelo. Definitivamente ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos. Hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos a la vez.

-Deidara-nii…-dijo en un largo y bajo suspiro.

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _Una joven pelinegra de cabello corto corría velozmente por la aldea. Se le veía sonrojada y algo agitada. Y como no, si acababa de cometer la peor estupidez que uno puede hacer en la adolescencia._

 _Confesarte a la persona que amas._

 _Oh si, Kurotsuchi había cometido suicidio al haberse declarado al rubio de personalidad explosiva._

 _Tenía que esconderse y pronto. Le había dicho todo lo que sentía a su tan amado hermano mayor y mejor estudiante de su abuelo el Gran Tercer Tsuchikage. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Las palabras habían brotado por si solas. El único hecho que recordaba era a ella misma huyendo del campo de entrenamiento dejando perplejo a un ojiazul de larga melena dorada._

 _-¡Kuzo! No debía haberle contado de mis sentimientos a Deidara-nii.-escupió mientras se sujetaba de sus rodillas para recuperar un poco del aire que había perdido en su intensa carrera. Su color de piel volvía a tornarse normal, pero la vergüenza seguía ahí. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin decidió intentar averiguar en donde se había metido._

 _Había llegado a las orillas de la ciudad. Valla, sí que había corrido._

 _Se introdujo en el edificio más viejo y si no mal recordaba, antes era una tienda de armas que había cerrado ya hace algún tiempo. Comenzó a subir hasta el piso más alto. Todo se encontraba desordenado y sucio. Bueno, eso era algo de esperarse. Llego al lugar donde supuso que fabricaban las armas ya que por todo el piso se encontraban regados materiales de acero, hierro e incluso madera de roble._

 _Iba a acercarse a la ventana de ese cuarto cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Se congelo. Había estado tan preocupada por lo de su declaración que olvido mantenerse alerta como todo buen shinobi. ¡Maldición! Ese era un error fatal para un ninja. Trago duro al sentir el frio metal de un kunai por la orilla de su cuello._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto al desconocido que ahora se encontraba detrás de ella._

 _-Lo que quiero saber Kurotsuchi…- Esa voz le era bastante familiar, no. Sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa burlona y masculina voz.-… ¿es porque rayos huiste del campo de entrenamiento sin escuchar mi respuesta?-pregunto girándola para que pudieran verse a los ojos._

 _-B-Bueno yo…-bajo la mirada avergonzada. Aun no tenía respuesta para eso.-bueno yo…yo… yo no quería escuchar tu respuesta.-solto al fin. Y era verdad, tenía miedo de escuchar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Es por eso que había decidido echarse a correr._

 _-Mi respuesta. ¿Eh?-Deidara se quedó observándola. Le gustaba verla avergonzada, era una de las fases de Kurotsuchi que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver.- ¿Y puedo saber por qué no querías escuchar mi respuesta?-pregunto tranquilo._

 _-E-Es que…solamente no quería escucharte decir que no compartías los mismos sentimientos que yo.-confeso afligida._

 _Deidara era el amor de su vida, el único chico al que había amado, el escuchar esas palabras de su boca…simplemente no creía poder soportarlo._

 _-Sí que eres bastante tonta, Kurotsuchi.-solto burlonamente el rubio a su oído. La azabache se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento contra su piel. - ¿Y sabes por qué?-pregunto mientras la atraía más hacia él. Ahora la chica si se había congelado.-porque en realidad también me gustas._

 _Kurotsuchi lo miro sorprendida. Con un toque de incredulidad. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Deidara también sentía lo mismo por ella? No, eso no podía ser verdad._

 _Estaba a punto de decirle que no jugara con ella pero... El rubio ya había atrapado sus labios. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo deseaba probar esa boca? Ya ni lo recordaba._

 _Ahora solo podía concentrarse en los suaves y tersos labios de Kurotsuchi, sabían tan bien, incluso mejor de como se los había imaginado. Sus labios eran dulces, tan dulces como ella. La joven azabache estaba completamente en shock, no se esperaba ese gesto por parte del rubio. Pero debía reconocerlo, la sensación de sus labios contra los de Deidara…era simplemente sorprendente. Casi como el cielo mismo. Dejo su parálisis atrás e intento seguirle el ritmo. El ojiazul noto que la chica empezaba a cooperar y aprovecho para poner sus manos en su cintura y poder atraerla más hacia él y así hacer el contacto más íntimo. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero aun así se animó a rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos, no quería que el beso terminara._

 _Querían seguir ahí, sintiendo al otro._

 _-¿P-Por qué?-pregunto Kurotsuchi al tener sus labios libres. Su cara era un poema total y sus mejillas aun no abandonaban el color rojo._

 _-Porque me gustas. Te lo dije, Kurotsuchi.-afirmo el rubio mirándola fijamente. Sus orbes azules brillaban con intensidad, había seguridad en ellos. Una seguridad explosiva, pero seguridad al fin y al cabo.-Y no solo eso…te amo._

 _La azabache solo pudo echarse a los fuertes brazos de Deidara los cuales la recibieron gustoso. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso la hacia la persona más feliz de la tierra.-Yo también te amo y siempre lo hare, Deidara-nii.-y con esa promesa de amor volvieron a fundirse en un beso._

 _Ella amaba a Deidara y él la amaba ella._

 _Después de eso acordaron reunirse todas las noches en ese mismo lugar en el que habían sellado su amor. Aquel abandonado y viejo edificio fue el testigo del más especial y preciado de los tesoros para Kurotsuchi._

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

Se había adentrado al edificio. Todo estaba igual, se notaba que seguía sin ser frecuentado. _Tal vez era mejor así._

Sus recuerdos la golpeaban uno tras otro conforme se adentraba al edificio; Cuando se le declaro, su primer beso, su primera cita, todas experiencias felices que había compartido con el rubio excéntrico… _El día en que se despidió de ella…su último beso._

Su huida de la aldea, cuando se convirtió en un ninja renegado, un Akatsuki. Su muerte… Y todas esas ultimas los momentos más tristes y trágicos de su vida.

Pero había algo que nunca podría olvidar. La última vez que lo vio. Un revivido por el Edo Tensei, pero aun así era él. El rubio explosivo y temperamental del que se enamoró. _Te amo y espero que puedas perdonarme._ -Fueron las últimas palabras que Deidara le dirigió a Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una brillante luz.

Salió del edificio con una expresión nostálgica pero tranquila a la vez. Esas palabras siempre las llevaría consigo…

 **¡Dios como amo a esta pareja!:') Enserio, no tienen idea de cuánto. Pero en fin ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mal, bien, horripilante?xD**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado u.u La siguiente pareja será:**

 **¡Yahiko y Konan!:3**

 **Mata ne, Sayonara n.n/**

 **Pdta. Vean mucho Naruto Shippuden que ya está por acabar el anime:c**


End file.
